familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy Holiday Card
The Family Guy Holiday Card is a Family Guy animated short, released on December 12th, 2012 as part of an annual FOX tradition, where every December, FOX TV Toppers, Gary Newman and Dana Walden make fourth-wall breaking Christmas cards, featuring them inside of various FOX TV shows. Synopsis Gary Newman and Dana Walden come over to wish The Griffins a Merry Christmas. Plot The Griffins are in the living room, on a snowy winter day. Peter Griffin comes in, after his last day at work, before the holiday break. He complains to Lois about how his boss sent out a stupid holiday video card, (in reference to the one they were currently in). The doorbell rings and Lois answers it, and is surprised to see head FOX executives Gary Newman and Dana Walden there. Peter fears that with they're visit, they bring the news that Family Guy will be getting cancelled, once again. Dana tells them that they're simply just wishing them a Merry Christmas. Gary gives them a wine bottle from Jorin Hill Vineyards as a present. Peter mistakes Dana for Gary's secretary, but Gary explains that she's his partner. Failing to understand how a woman could be as high a position as a man, Peter is shocked to hear that they're a gay couple. Cleveland knocks on the window and nervously asks Dana and Gary if he could have a moment of their time, to discuss The Cleveland Show. Dana closes the window curtain on him as she wishes the audience a Merry Christmas. Peter adds that for their Jewish viewers, he also includes a Merry Tyler Moore. Afterwards, Dana complains about how she got little to no dialogue in the short. Meg then adds that she was also neglected in the short, to which Dana responds to with a "Shut up, Meg", ending off the holiday card. Characters Major Roles *Gary Newman *Dana Walden *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin Minor Roles *Cleveland Brown *Angela (Mentioned) Trivia *Peter complains about the idiocy of Christmas video cards, which is what he was currently starring in. *Peter mentions his "boss" in dialogue, giving Angela a mention here. *Stewie says he knows The Flintstones aren't going to be showing up at their door. This is a reference to Seth MacFarlane's failed attempt at rebooting The Flintstones. (Idiot) *Due to this being exclusive to the internet, the word "shit" went uncensored here. *The Griffins feared their show was being cancelled again, in reference to their two previous cancellations in the years 2000 and 2002. *Gary Newman brings wine from Jorian Hill Vineyard, a vineyard of which he's the founder. Dana calls him out on how vane that is. *Chris references to Mitchell Pritchett and Cameron Tucker from Modern Family. *Cleveland asks Gary and Dana if he could talk to them. What he was going to talk about what the then pending cancellation of The Cleveland Show. *In an attempt at being inclusive, Peter wishes a "Merry Tyler Moore" to the Jewish audience. *Dana and Meg complain about how they were left with little to no dialogue in the short. When Meg complains, Dana responds to her with the famous recurring catchphrase, "Shut up, Meg." **Dana had no reason to complain, since she actually did a lot of the talking. Additionally, Brian had less dialogue than both of them, having one line only. Category:Shorts Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes